BangBang
by x-rainbowxsprinklesx
Summary: [ONESHOT][RikuxSora]Eh. I suck at summaries. Basically some tragic tale of Riku and Sora. Yup. It made me cry, and I'm the one who wrote it.


A red haired female of around sixteen nervously bit her lower lip. She pulled open a wooden door and gave a small sigh at the sight of her friend. He looked so miserable, and Kairi couldn't do anything about it.

"Riku?" A boy in the hospital bed asked, his sleepy eyes still closed. He knew it wasn't his silver haired friend, the steps he had heard were quiet and afraid. If it had been Riku, they would be loud, and he would hear a voice demanding to know where his Sora was. This was either Kairi or a nurse.

The girl's violet eyes shimmered with her silent tears. "No Sora, it's Kairi." She whispered in an apologetic tone.

Even though he had know, Sora's tone still darkened. "Oh." He said.

"When is Riku coming?"

"I don't know, I'll drag him with me next time."

Sora nodded weakly. That didn't make him feel any better. He wanted Riku to _want_ to come here. And seeing a bored, unhappy Riku would crush Sora's heart.

"Bye Sora. Get better, okay?" Kairi said and walked out of the hospital room. It was a hopeless request. Sora couldn't get any better if his own boyfriend would go and visit him.

- - - - -

She already knew where Riku was, that's why Kairi was on the play island thirty minutes later. Kairi spotted the familiar shine of silver hair, so she called out "Riku!" The petite redhead ran across the hot sand, racing to the wooden bridge. This was important. "Riku!" She yelled again, causing his head to spin around and face her. Kairi was a little out of breath by the time she was standing on his island.

Riku raised an eyebrow before turning to face the ocean once again. "What do you want?"

"I want to know what's wrong with you." She said with a small pout. Kairi dragged her feet over to the tree, giving RIku a small glare.

"Nothing."

"Don't say that! I got you and Sora together, and then you go break his heart. Go see him." She said, placing her hands on her hip for a 'dramatic effect'. "He _needs_ you, Riku."

Riku uncrossed his arms and rubbed his forehead. "Is he really that upset?" Riku asked, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

"Don't you get it?" She snapped. "Sora's _dying_ and his own boyfriend won't go see him!"

"I just don't want to see him when he's like that! I need the happy Sora who tells me everything is going to be okay!" Riku yelled. He gave a small sigh and continued "Look, I'm sorry Kairi. I told Sora I wouldn't let anything bad happen to him, that I would always be there to protect him."

"Riku," Kairi stated calmly, her hand petting his arm in a comforting way. "Would you rather him not be able to see him again, with him thinking you hate him? Go spend as much time as you can with him, while it lasts."

Ah! How could Kairi always do this to people? She was worse than Aerith…"Okay, I'll go tomorrow."

Another glare. "_Now_."

"Fine." Riku grumbled, walking across the bridge. He was scared.

- - - - -

"Uh…Miss?"

"Namine'." A petite blonde nurse said. "How can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Sora, what room is he in?" Riku asked.

"Who are you?" Namine' questioned, bright blue eyes growing with curiosity.

"His boyfriend." Snapped Riku, glaring at her.

"Oh. Room 304, sir."

Riku walked into the silver elevator, pounding on the button that read '4'. Kairi was right, he should of seen Sora a long time ago. When the doors opened, Riku raced down the hall, his heart pounding as he opened the door to Sora's room. "S-So-Sora?"

The brunette lifted his spiky head, his cerulean eyes widening. "Riku?" He asked, a smile forming on his lips.

"Yeah, it's me." The silver haired teen whispered hoarsely.

"You going to come over here?" Sora asked, patting a miniscule sized spot next to him.

"I'm sorry it took so long to see you." Riku said weakly, sitting next to his sick lover.

"It's okay. You're here now."

Silence. Awkward, awkward silence.

"Hey Riku,"

"Yeah?"

"Can you kiss me?"

"I don't know Sora," Riku said, glancing at the door. "I guess." Riku pressed his lips against Sora's, his hand resting on the younger one's thigh.

Sora's hands tangled in Riku's long, soft hair. He gently bit his lover's lips, earning him a quiet moan. How Sora had longed to hear Riku all this time.

Riku eased his tongue into the other's mouth, Sora accidentally biting it and blushing. The tongues swirled and pojed for awhile when the door opened.

"Mr. Morioka." A doctor said.

Riku turned his head at the mention of his last name, his mouth pulling away from Sora's and leaving a string of saliva. Riku quickly wiped it away with the back of his hand. "Yes?"

"I need to speak with you alone." The red haired doctor said, his bright green eyes filling with pity.

"I'll be back Sora." Riku said, excusing himself from the room. He walked through the door the man was holding open and waited in the hallway. "What is it Dr. Axel?"

"Sora's condition is worsening. He can make it through this sickeness…but he will need daily pills, weekly trips to see me, and he will be in constant pain."

"Are there any other options?" Riku asked. He didn't want poor Sora to hurt.

The doctor pulled a needle out of his coat and instructed "Inject this into his arm."

"What does it do?" Riku asked, grabbing the needle. It already had liquid in it…

"It…kills him."

Oh God. He couldn't. "I can't kill him. I love him." Riku said, almost in tears. But Riku didn't cry.

"You have to."

Riku shook his head as he was pushed into the room. Maybe this is why Kairi sent him down here, so she wouldn't have to do it.

"What's that?" Sora asked, brows furrowing as he looked at the needle. He hated shots.

"It's something the doctor gave me to make you better." Riku whispered.

"Oh…okay. Just get it over with, then."

Riku nodded and sat on the bed. He took Sora's tanned arm and bit his lower lip. "Sora, I love you." He said quietly as he let the liquid flow into Sora's body.

"I lov-" The younger teen said as his eyes fluttered closed. It looked like he was sleeping. Except there wasn't an occasional kick as Sora fought off a monster. Except there wasn't a happy murmur from a good dream. Except he wasn't snoring and never would be. Riku dropped the empty needle, running out of the room. Running, running, running…all the way to the house he and Sora used to share.

- - - - -

It had been two weeks since Sora died, Riku hadn't showered, hadn't eaten, hadn't slept.

_Bring. Bring. Bring._

His aqua eyes stared at the phone laying on his stomach. Maybe it was Sora and this was all a big nightmare. Nope. Caller I.D. said it was the hospital.

"Is Riku there?" The phone asked.

It was Axel. "This is him."

"I have some bad news."

"My life already sucks, what else can you screw up." It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"Well, we had two patients with similar last names…and well," Axel said.

Riku's heart stopped. "Oh God." He said. He knew what was coming.

But Axel continued. "And the shot I gave you to use on Sora was for the other one. Sora was healthy and almost ready to go home."

Riku dropped the phone, not even hearing Axel's numerous 'Hello's?' and 'You there's?'. He ran straight to the cupboard that held a gun. A gun he had decided to buy to protect Sora awhile ago, except now he would use it on himself. No words could describe the pain he felt right now.

**_Bang_**.


End file.
